The Perfect? Family
by JessRose 06
Summary: Booth and Brennan get a new case that requires both of them to go undercover...but what will they do with Christine? They become the "perfect" suburban family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you really enjoy this story! It came to my mind the other day and I thought it would make a good story! Please take a minute to review and let me know if you liked it and if I should write more chapters! ***For everyone who has been reading "The News" I am working on a new chapter now and it should be updated by the end of the week! :) **

It was the middle of the night and Brennan and Booth had just fell asleep after calming a particularly fussy Christine, they were asleep for about an hour when both of their phones rang simultaneously. They both groaned when they saw that Director Hacker and Cam were calling.

"Booth"

"Hey, we got a body down at the park in that fancy neighborhood"

"Okay, text me the address"

"Will do"

Booth groaned again and got out of bed to get dressed while Brennan answered her phone.

"Brennan"

"Hey, its Cam there is a body… Director Hacker is sending the address to Booth."

"Okay, we will be there soon"

Brennan got out of bed and got ready… then she realized that Christine was asleep. What were they going to do with her she wondered. At that moment Angela called.

"Hey Brennan… what are you doing with Christine I don't know what to do with Michael."

"I am going to call my dad and see if he can come over... you can bring Michael over I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching them. They'll both be asleep anyways."

"Okay, thanks Brennan I'll see you in a little bit."

Brennan then hung up and called Max.

"Hello" A very groggy Max said.

"Hi dad, it's me. Booth and I have a case and we were wondering if you could come over and watch Christine and Michael?"

"Sure honey. I'll be over in 15 minutes."

Brennan hung up and resumed getting dressed. When she was finished she went to find Booth who exited the room a moment ago.

"BOOTH!"

"Yeah Bones?"

"My dad is coming over to watch Christine and Angela is bringing Michael over too."

"Okay, right when they get here we gotta go or Cam will have a canary."

"Cam has a canary?"

"It's an expression Bones... it means she is going to freak out."

"Ohh…I get it."

Just then there was a soft knock at the door and in came Angela and Hodgins with Max trailing behind them."

"Hey, Sweetie" Angela said. "Thanks for letting me bring Michael over."

"You're welcome."

"Okay!" calls Booth. "Let's get going! We can all go in my car it will be easier."

Brennan grabs her messenger bag and her forensic kit from the bench by the door and Booth gets his gun from the gun safe. Once they get outside Angela and Hodgins go to their car to get their things. Once they get their things and are situated in Booth's car he backs out of the driveway and turns the lights on, but not the sirens. No need to wake the whole neighborhood. When they get to the crime scene Cam and Wendell are already there.

"What took you guys so long?" asks Cam.

"We had to find someone to watch Christine and Michael." Says Angela. Brennan is already heading toward the body when this conversation occurs.

"Victim is male, late 30's to early 40's, looks like he was killed by blunt force trauma to the head."

"Ouch" says Booth. "Let me guess back to the lab?"

"Yes. We need to collect samples first then we can all head back to the lab and examine the body."

"Bones, it's the middle of the night and we've both only gotten about an hour of sleep. The body can wait until morning. And your dad is there with Christine and Michael."

"Alright, but I am going to the lab right away tomorrow.

"Okay."

**And that concludes the first chapter. Let me know what you think! I will try to have the next chapter up by Sunday, same with the next chapter for "The News" I have them both planned out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I said I would have this chapter up by Sunday, but I had a busy weekend so I didn't have time. Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_One Week Later_

"Bones, we still haven't solved this murder" said Booth. They were taking a break from the case on this warm, sunny day and they were walking through the park.

"I know, Booth. I can't find any more evidence and there are still so many suspects."

"Yeah, I was thinking maybeee…we could go undercover?" said Booth smiling.

A grin lit up Bones entire face. "You know how much I love undercover! Who will we be this time? Tony and Roxy, Buck and Wanda?" Then, a frown crossed Brennan's face. "What are we going to with Christine?" said Brennan.

"Well, I was thinking that we would be David and Emily Smith who have a one year old daughter named Christine Smith. There is no need to change Christine's first name." said Booth.

"But, will it be safe for her?"

"Yeah, we will be living in a cul-de-sac and we will be the "perfect" little suburban family. Really we will be there gathering evidence about the neighbors. And, remember we have me and my extreme manliness there to protect you and Christine."

"Booth!" Brennan said with a smile on her face. "When will we go undercover?"

"In about a week. The FBI is arranging the house and everything for us. Well, Bones… we have an interesting few weeks ahead of us."

"Yes that we do."

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I will try to update again this week to make up for the short chapter! If you have any suggestions on what I should do next in the story please review or PM me! **


	3. Sadly, an Author's Note :(

**Hey everyone, I know you will be disappointed when you see that this is just an author's note… I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not abandoning this story! School has been so stressful the past 2 weeks and I haven't found time to update at all. This story has been on my mind the past two weeks and I have ideas for the next chapter or two… I am going to try and update this weekend! I apologize for not updating and I hope to update soon! If I don't get to update I am going on vacation soon so I will most definitely have time to type a couple chapters! Depending on if I have Wi-Fi or not I will be able to post them! Again, I'm sorry I haven't had time to update! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about the extremely late update! I am assuming many of you saw my author's note last chapter but if not…. I haven't updated because school has just been so crazy. I am going to try and update as much as possible in the next 2 ½ weeks because I then have mid-terms for the 2****nd**** semester at school and I probably won't have a lot of time to update. I just realized I never did a disclaimer on this story so…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I DO NOT OWN BONES! **

_First day of undercover _

"BONES! Are you ready to go?" Yelled Booth.

"Yes, one minute! I am getting Christine ready and all her toys packed!"

"Okay, hurry up! We are meeting some plain-clothed agents at the house to go over the plan and we don't want to be late!"

_10 minutes later_

Brennan came pounding down the stairs carrying Christine and a reusable bag filled with toys.

"Finally, you are ready! I've been waiting for hours!"

"Booth, it's only been ten minutes!"

"Well, it felt like hours."

Brennan just shakes her head at him and walks out the door with Christine. She puts everything in the trunk of the SUV and gets Christine settled in the backseat before settling into the front seat.

"I find I am very nervous and excited about going undercover."

"Me too. It will certainly be very interesting."

"Yes, it will. Anthropologically speaking, newcomers invading into a close knit community can cause many problems, and dislike from others in the community."

"Yeah Bones."

When they arrive at their new house, they noticed the two cars in the driveway, but after they noticed the beautiful house they would be living in for this assignment. It was a beautiful two story house with tan siding, professionally done landscaping and a vast backyard with an iron fence.

"It's beautiful" said Brennan as she stood there in awe.

"Yeah, that it is Bones. That it is."

Alright, well shall we go inside before the agents wonder what we are doing?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Okay now remember, my name is David Smith and you are my wife Emily Smith. So, come along Emily… let's go inside."

**So, I am just gonna leave you with a little bit of a cliffhanger :)I am hoping to have another chapter for tomorrow since this was another short one. I just thought I would update and leave you with a little something since I haven't updated in forever! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize on not getting this up sooner like I said… This will probably be the only chapter I post for a while because like I said in my last Author's Note I have 2****nd**** semester midterms coming up next week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! The more reviews I get the faster I tend to update because it shows me that people are still interested. So…Interested still? If so, please review and let me know! :) **

"Agent Shaw, Agent Smith nice to see you again."

"You too Agent Booth." Said Agent Shaw. "Agent Smith and I are here to brief you and Dr. Brennan on your undercover assignment. So, if both of you will direct you attention to Agent Smith he will give you the run down on what's going on while you are undercover."

"Okay, you both already know about the case obviously… neighbors were murdered and hung on the flag pole by what we believe to be the other neighbors who are running a major drug ring. Anyways so, while you are here we want you guys to become friendly with the neighbors to see what you can find out about all of them to hopefully figure out who murdered the other neighbors. Basically that is all you need to know, since you know everything else already. Alright, we will leave you two go and good luck."

"Thanks Smith… we will see you guys soon."

After the two agents left Brennan and Booth sat there lost in their thoughts until Christine started to fuss.

"I better feed her Booth." Said Brennan.

"Yeah, what should I make us for dinner?" asked Booth.

"Umm… grilled cheese would be fine. I can make a salad after I get Christine settled." Said Brennan.

"Okay, sounds good!"

Half an hour later Booth and Brennan finished their dinner and were washing the dishes.

"So, what should we do tonight Bones?"

"I think we should unpack and get settled, then talk about how we would become friendly with our neighbors."

"Okay, let's get to the unpacking then!"

It took them less than an hour to unpack their stuff since they just brought their personal items.

"So, I was thinking to become friends with our neighbors we should have a housewarming picnic. In Aztec societies when people would move they had celebrations with neighbors to bless the new home"

"That sounds good to me… so what are you thinking barbeque and other picnicy foods?"

"First off, picnicy is not a real word, but I believe you are referring to foods such as burgers, hotdogs, chips, soda and corn on the cob."

"Yeah Bones! That is exactly what I'm talking about! Now, I say we invite some of the squints, but we have to tell them that they can't talk about the Jeffersonian or the FBI."

"Yes, because then our cover would be winded. We should also start calling each other our undercover names so we don't make a mistake around our neighbors."

"It's blown Bones, Our cover would have been blown. Let's call the squint squad now!"

_2 minutes later_

"Hey Camille! Get all the squints on the platform now! We have something to tell you!"

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley. What do you have to tell us anyways?"

"Something about our undercover. Just go get everyone!"

"Okay, Okay. Cover your ears! HODGINS, ANGELA, CLARK, WENDELL, DAISY, FISHER, ARASTOO GET UP HERE NOW!"

Everyone came running towards the platform with questioning and confused looks as to what was going on.

"Booth and Brennan are on the phone" said Cam "They have to ask us all something."

"That doesn't sound very good." Said Hodgins.

"Oh, just shut up and listen squint squad. Me and Bones are having a barbeque here on Saturday because we have to get to know our new neighbors. You guys all have to come, but you have to call me David and Bones Emily. Also, no talking about the Jeffersonian or the FBI."

"Okay, Ange and I will be there with Michael" said Hodgins.

"We will be there too!" said all of the squinterns.

"I can come also." Said Clark.

"Me too" said Cam. "I'll bring Paul and Michelle too."

"Okay great! See you all Saturday! Cam can you tell Sweets and Caroline too?"

"Sure..I'll let them know. See you then"

"Bye Cam!"

"Bye"

**Author's Note: So that concludes this chapter. Next up a very interesting picnic. Please review to let me know your thoughts or if you are still interested! **


	6. Hiatus Note :(

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**Author's note: Okay, guys I sincerely apologize for not updating. School is still crazy. I can never find time to update. Because of this, I decided to go on hiatus until JUNE 13****TH**** 2013. School ends for me then, and I'd rather go on hiatus then let you guys think I am gonna come out with another chapter soon. Again, I apologize and I will see you June 13****th****! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I've gotten many+ reviews about not posting author's notes as chapters but I feel bad not updating and just like disappearing off the face of the earth. That's why I do it. If you guys would like I will delete this before I post the next chapter. Anyways the reason why I posted this is to let you know that I will be posting pretty sporadically throughout the summer. I have the time but my muse just likes to not give me any ideas on what to write about. So I said about weekly chapters before in **_**The News**_** but my muse is just ugghhh. So don't expect regular chapters I will try and post when I can! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! Even though I am a terrible poster of chapters and I don't exactly deserve them sometimes. **


End file.
